Spleen Tyrosine Kinase (Syk) is a protein tyrosine kinase which has been described as a key mediator of immunoreceptor signalling in a host of inflammatory cells including mast cells, B-cells, macrophages and neutrophils. These immunoreceptors, including Fc receptors and the B-cell receptor, are important for both allergic diseases and antibody-mediated autoimmune diseases and thus pharmacologically interfering with Syk could conceivably treat these disorders.
Allergic rhinitis and asthma are diseases associated with hypersensitivity reactions and inflammatory events involving a multitude of cell types including mast cells, eosinophils, T cells and dendritic cells. Following exposure to allergen, high affinity immunoglobulin receptors for IgE and IgG become cross-linked and activate downstream processes in mast cells and other cell types leading to the release of pro-inflammatory mediators and airway spasmogens. In the mast cell, for example, IgE receptor cross-linking by allergen leads to release of mediators including histamine from pre-formed granules, as well as the synthesis and release of newly synthesized lipid mediators including prostaglandins and leukotrienes.
Syk kinase is a non-receptor linked tyrosine kinase which is important in transducing the downstream cellular signals associated with cross-linking Fc.epsilon.R1 and or Fc.epsilon.R1 receptors, and is positioned early in the signalling cascade. In mast cells, for example, the early sequence of Fc.epsilon.R1 signalling following allergen cross-linking of receptor-IgE complexes involves first Lyn (a Src family tyrosine kinase) and then Syk. Inhibitors of Syk activity would therefore be expected to inhibit all downstream signalling cascades thereby alleviating the immediate allergic response and adverse events initiated by the release of pro-inflammatory mediators and spasmogens (Wong et al 2004, Expert Opin. Investig. Drugs (2004) 13 (7) 743-762).
Recently, it has been shown that the Syk kinase inhibitor R112 (Rigel), dosed intranasally in a phase I/II study for the treatment of allergic rhinitis, gave a statistically significant decrease in PGD2, a key immune mediator that is highly correlated with improvements in allergic rhinorrhea, as well as being safe across a range of indicators, thus providing the first evidence for the clinical safety and efficacy of a topical Syk kinase inhibitor. (Meltzer, Eli O.; Berkowitz, Robert B.; Grossbard, Elliott B, Journal of Allergy and Clinical Immunology (2005), 115(4), 791-796). In a more recent phase II clinical trial for allergic rhinitis (Clinical Trials.gov Identifier NCT0015089), R112 was shown as having a lack of efficacy versus placebo.
Rheumatoid Arthritis (RA) is an auto-immune disease affecting approximately 1% of the population. It is characterised by inflammation of articular joints leading to debilitating destruction of bone and cartilage. Recent clinical studies with Rituximab, which causes a reversible B cell depletion, (J. C. W. Edwards et al 2004, New Eng. J. Med. 350: 2572-2581) have shown that targeting B cell function is an appropriate therapeutic strategy in auto-immune diseases such as RA. Clinical benefit correlates with a reduction in auto-reactive antibodies (or Rheumatoid Factor) and these studies suggest that B cell function and indeed auto-antibody production are central to the ongoing pathology in the disease.
Studies using cells from mice deficient in the Spleen Tyrosine Kinase (Syk) have demonstrated a non-redundant role of this kinase in B cell function. The deficiency in Syk is characterised by a block in B cell development (M. Turner et al 1995 Nature 379: 298-302 and Cheng et al 1995, Nature 378: 303-306). These studies, along with studies on mature B cells deficient in Syk (Kurasaki et al 2000, Immunol. Rev. 176:19-29), demonstrate that Syk is required for the differentiation and activation of B cells. Hence, inhibition of Syk in RA patients is likely block B cell function and thereby reduce Rheumatoid Factor production. In addition to the role of Syk in B cell function, and of further relevance to the treatment of RA, is the requirement for Syk activity in Fc receptor (FcR) signalling. FcR activation by immune complexes in RA has been suggested to contribute to the release of multiple pro-inflammatory mediators.
The present invention relates to novel compounds, which are inhibitors of Syk kinase activity. These compounds therefore have potential therapeutic benefit in the treatment of disorders associated with inappropriate Syk activity, in particular in the treatment and prevention of disease states mediated by Syk. Such disease states may include inflammatory, allergic and autoimmune diseases, for example, asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), ulcerative colitis, Crohns disease, bronchitis, dermatitis, allergic rhinitis, psoriasis, scleroderma, urticaria, rheumatoid arthritis, idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura (ITP), multiple sclerosis, cancer, HIV and lupus.